


I Give All I Can, Babe I'm Your Man

by bloodsugar



Series: Am I Wrong [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bundesliga, Dating, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Feelings, Germany, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Travel, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After their glorious two days (Well, 44 hours, but who’s counting aside from Robert?) in Dortmund, the time comes for them to travel back to Munich. A part of Robert is excited like a child on Christmas morning – wanting to see so much, to unwrap so many presents. In Robert’s case, this means that he wants to take Marco places and show him off. Truly, this is all Robert wants for Christmas and every other holiday one can think of. Marco saying – only once, mind you – that he is Robert’s boyfriend was lovely and perfect at the time, but Robert wants more; so much more.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Give All I Can, Babe I'm Your Man

 

 

  
_[**I** ](http://footiez.tumblr.com/tagged/lewaneus)give all I can_   
_Baby I'm your man_   
_**[T](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ol6-W-_ixnU)** ell me what we're in this for_

 

 

 

After their glorious two days (Well, 44 hours, but who’s counting aside from Robert?) in Dortmund, the time comes for them to travel back to Munich. A part of Robert is excited like a child on Christmas morning – wanting to see so much, to unwrap so many presents. In Robert’s case, this means that he wants to take Marco places and show him off. Truly, this is all Robert wants for Christmas and every other holiday one can think of. Marco saying – only once, mind you – that he is Robert’s boyfriend was lovely and perfect at the time, but Robert wants more; so much more.

 

His anticipation and excitement, along with the budding plans in his mind to date Marco on takes all around Munich, are unfortunately forced to make way for concern and worry. Despite the great time they’ve had in Dortmund, and the fact that they’re doing to be spending another couple of days in Munich together, Marco seems to be blue. On their way to the airport, Robert begrudgingly notes Marco’s little ducky pout, the wave of sadness in that deep hazel gaze, and worst of all Marco’s closed off body language. Robert is tempted to be in denial, the only color Marco should ever be is yellow – bright, and vivid, and lively, with stripes of black added for some extra style.

 

Unfortunately, there is no denial or ignorance for Robert when it comes to Marco. He has made himself willingly, and eagerly so, attuned to every sign that Marco may be happy, or sad. Robert has special eagle vision now when it comes to Marco and that is the only way he will have it. The only way he will feel remotely okay is if he knows that every little change in Marco’s state is clear to him. Because only that way can he be sure to take steps to make everything better. That is, as soon as Robert leans what the correct approach in each situation is. Today, it seems, he will be getting his first lesson in ‘How-To-Make-And-Keep-Marco-Reus-Happy’. Robert doesn’t mean to be dramatic, but he is not failing this class.

 

He eyes Marco as they arrive at the airport, helping the blond get his piece of luggage out of the cab and into the building. Marco doesn’t tell him he’s fine, but the tension in his shoulders appears to be telling Robert to back off and let Marco carry his own suitcase. And so, Robert does, walking beside the younger man in silence, trying to figure out if this is a situation where he needs to fill the gaps with some small talk, or one where he is supposed to keep quiet until Marco decides to talk to him. Personally, Robert is itching to ask what the problem is exactly. Is it that Marco doesn’t want to leave this city behind unless he truly has to? Is he having second thoughts about going on a trip with Robert? Granted, it isn’t like they’re going to a honeymoon in Barbados, but it could still be making Marco grumpy for some reason.

 

Robert has more guesses lined up in his head, but he doesn’t play the guessing game well or happily, so he searches for the right opportunity to chat Marco up instead. When they go through security, successfully navigating past a polite group of fans, Robert hesitates briefly before tugging Marco by the hand to one of the security officials. The man gives Robert a once over, looking particularly bored, before patting him down and motioning for him to get out of the way. Robert does so, somewhat begrudgingly, lining up after the other travelers to get his stuff, throwing looks back at where now Marco is being patted down. Pushing down the feeling of possessiveness creeping in, Robert vaguely wonders if he will ever be okay with anyone touching Marco ever again. He knows the answer is probably no, why antagonize about it.

 

They don’t have to wait much for their flight, but there is still enough time for them to get something to eat, if they so wish. Robert makes sure to give Marco enough space, sitting companionably close to the blond without touching him, as he turns to ask him. “Are you hungry?” Robert lets the ‘babe’ remain implied in his tone, and gives Marco a fond little look while he is at it.  Marco rewards him with a small semi-smile, the right corner of his mouth turning upward as he regards Robert with an uncertain look. “I guess I could eat.” He mumbles, and the way he says it, along with how down he looks makes Robert ache. He reaches out to pet and cup the back of Marco’s head, and nods toward where the cafes and restaurants are at. If they were traveling with the team, he wouldn’t even dream of suggesting they go eat surrounded by people who may be fans or anti-fans, but with it just being the two of them, Robert thinks it might be even peaceful if they sit at a more remote table.

 

“What are you hungry for?” He asks, willing to drop it immediately and just buy Marco a sandwich or something if the blond isn’t up for a “proper” airport meal. Marco shrugs at that, but he isn’t pulling away from Robert’s touch, even if isn’t leaning into it either. Robert hopes it is because he is controlling himself and trying not to be obvious, and not because he doesn’t want to be affectionate with Robert.

 

“I’ll figure it out when I see what they have.” Marco explains as he stands up, ready to head up to the eating area, and this is the most he has said to Robert all morning. Robert decides it will do, and lets his hand fall from Marco’s shoulder. Their arms brush on their way past Starbucks, and it’s more than Robert could ask for in public anyway. They don’t speak about much aside from the food as they eat, and Robert’s anxiety grows with each burdened little look Marco gives him.

 

 

Robert doesn’t sleep on the plane, even though he could use some shut eye considering that he and Marco spent the majority of the previous night talking, playing games, and engaging in some other pleasant activities. Literally nothing has happened between them since they fell asleep tangled together on Marco’s bed which would indicate that Robert has done something wrong. He spends the majority of the flight eyeing Marco’s snoozing form, only relaxing when Marco turns to curl into his side, his blond head finding its way to Robert’s shoulder. Robert feels sorry that his shoulder is so bony, and wishes he was made of clouds instead so Marco would sleep better. Eventually, caught by a fellow passenger to be staring too much, Robert closes his eyes to the top of Marco’s head and tries not worry too much.

 

They arrive in Munich soon enough, and Marco, cuddly with whatever sleep he managed to have, allows Robert to carry both their suitcases out of the plane – the head stewardess appears to find it adorable – and into the airport. Whatever is bothering Marco appears to still be there, but he leans into Robert as they wait in line for customs, and hides his face in Robert’s shoulder when a young girl looks at them for a lingering moment. Robert barely resists the urge to embrace him until they’ve passed passport control and get on their way to the parking lot, where Robert’s Audi awaits them. Only once they’ve gotten in, Marco looking particularly good lounging into the passenger seat, does Robert finally come out with it.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” He asks, starting the car and trying not to be obnoxious to Marco as he waits for the blond’s reply. Marco shifts in his seat, first turning toward Robert, but then toward the window, and shrugs again. He lets out a heavy little sigh, and Robert’s mind supplies a ton of awful things he could be about to say like ‘I don’t want to be your boyfriend.’, ‘This is a huge mistake.’, and ‘I hate this trip, and in a way, I hate you too.’ Robert’s paranoia is more or less short-lived because by the time he pulls out of the airport parking lot, Marco is slowly letting out what has been bugging him.

“Last time I was here…” he hesitates at this, and Robert fills in the blanks mutely as he glares at the road in front of him. Last time Marco was in Munich was with BVB, and they lost to Bayern. Robert can’t bring himself to forget the way Marco had looked after the match, hurt and irritated, like he might yell and break something. He’d even shrugged Robert’s hug off, like he couldn’t stand the touch. It had hurt, but Robert had known how to take a hint. In the end, all he’d managed to do was give Marco space for a few seconds before going back to him. It’s not a good memory, partly due to the rejection, but mainly due to the way Marco had been emotionally tortured in front of a few dozen thousand Bayern fans.

 

Robert nods, taking pity on Marco, ready to just say that he doesn’t need explanations if the blond doesn’t wish to give them. “Things are changing.” He supplies, taking a turn toward his place. He doesn’t have a specific idea of where to take Marco today, but he knows he doesn’t want them to stay in and wallow in pain and self pity. “You’re here for fun and pleasure today.” he adds, his voice taking on a typical ‘TV commercial’ tone. It’s a cheap little shot, but as he glances at Marco in the passenger seat, the blond is smiling a little.

 

“You’re right.” Marco says, and reaches out, placing his palm on top of Robert’s on the stick shift. It’s the first physical contact he has initiated since last night, and Robert tries hard not to swell in senseless pride. He wants Marco to do these cute little things everywhere, including in public, where thousands of Germans and God can witness it. But it just might be too much of Robert to ask, in case those Germans realize that he and Marco are not being just sweet and friendly, but that it means something more.

 

“I am right.” Robert confirms, using the opportunity the red light they’re at provides them to lean into Marco and nuzzle the side of his face. He wants to kiss Marco too, but this will have to do until they’re in private, and it’s also worth the risk to look suspicious because Marco curls in on himself like it tickles, and chuckles some.

 

“You’re not tired, are you?” Robert asks after he has managed to tear himself away in time for the light to turn green. Marco shakes his head beside him, having moved his hand away from Robert’s and into his lap. Robert misses the touch already, realizing that along with the bunch of other things he wants to do to Marco, he also wants to hold the blond’s hand.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Marco asks, appearing to be more open now after having opened up about his unpleasant recent memories of Munich. Robert is glad for it, and decides not to push his luck by bringing it up again. Perhaps Marco only needed to speak of it, so he could let it go; or at least so Robert hopes.

 

It is time for Robert to bring out the big guns whilst acting completely casual. “I was thinking about having dinner some place.” ‘Some place nice, where the menu is filled with delicious things only a handful of people in the world can cook and the wine list is so expensive it depresses millionaires.’ remains unsaid. Perhaps something in Robert’s tone gives him away, because the next time he glances at Marco, the blond is giving him a suspicious little look, his beautiful eyes narrowed and his eyebrows drawn together a little.

 

“Where, exactly?” he asks, and the teasing little note in his tone makes Robert want to park the car immediately and jump him. It’s been too long since he has made out in a car anyway, and doing so with Marco of all people is close to the top of his list. Marco would look real nice perched in his lap as Robert reclines the seat. “Well?” Pulled out of his short fantasy, Robert pretends to think about it.

“Well, some place nice.” Robert reveals dubiously, contemplating whether to come out with the name he has in mind or not. He’s had the reservation there for tonight for five days already, and it would be a shame to miss this opportunity. “Nice and private.” He adds, giving Marco a reassuring look. Clearly he wants to take Marco on a date, and he also wants Marco to know it is a date. And in order for them both to enjoy themselves, Marco needs to know that there won’t be cameras or prying eyes around. Neither of them needs the added pressure of whether or not they will be sold out to the press as a couple of extra romantic homos. Robert doesn’t mind them being that way, he just doesn’t need to read it in the press, or see Marco all torn up about such annoying matters. They’re athletes, they rarely enjoy the speculation.

 

He sees Marco nod beside him, and turns to see the blond’s lips pressed into a thoughtful little pout. Robert much prefers it to Marco’s sad pout, and yes, he can clearly tell the difference by now – he pays attention. “Will I need to be dressed in a suit or something?” Marco asks, and Robert notes the dread in his voice. It’s not that Marco hates suits, but they’re not his favorite wear. Robert shakes his head. “You can wear whatever you want.”

 

“But is it fancy?” Marco asks as Robert is parking the car in his garage. As he turns the engine off, he turns to see Marco giving him a positively glinting, filled with curiosity look. Robert can’t help but smirk, and nod, overjoyed to see the beginning of their courting ritual take shape. “It is kind of fancy.” He confirms, happy not to give too much away until the time is right. Thankfully, Marco doesn’t prod any further. He is however smiling as he leans in to give Robert a little peck on the lips, and then makes his swift escape out of the car. Robert grumbles half heartedly that “You’re such a tease.” and follows, making sure to beat Marco to their suitcases and be the one to bring them into the house.

 

 

 

The first thing they do in Robert’s spacious, empty – his wife is on a week long trip around France with her friends, bless her – house is make out. Robert can’t blame either of them, when it is that good. Every kiss is delicious and long and if it is up to Robert, it would last forever. He can’t blame Marco for being so pliant and into it either, when Robert is so insistent, and likes to make Marco hum and moan as he presses them together. And least of all, can Robert blame himself, when Marco is so beautiful and perfect – to kiss, to hold, to touch; to do everything with.

 

When they finally manage to tear themselves away from each other, Robert gives Marco a house tour. The house isn’t special, like any house, but it is Robert’s home for the foreseeable future and there is something particularly nice in showing Marco around, and in making him a part of it. They eat together in the kitchen, watch the news in the living room, and get side tracked in the bedroom where Marco admires Robert’s sheets, closely, and then they nap through the rest of the afternoon.

 

In the evening Robert helps Marco choose what to wear – not because he likes to decide such things, these aren’t the 50s, but because Marco asks him to. Together they settle on a nice dark pair of jeans and jacket, coupled with a white shirt that contrasts with them well. Robert hides out in one of the bathrooms as he changes into his suit, and then eventually stands in front of Marco’s dubious gaze.

 

“You said no suits.” The blond says, but he is checking Robert out, so the brunet takes it that Marco is not about to kill him. He nods, smoothing down his jacket. “I like to look good.” He replies, stepping closer to Marco and backing him into the bed again. He adds a “For you.” And watches Marco’s hazel eyes glaze over a little as the blond regards him with a steely little look. “This isn’t over.” He says, like it is a promise, his jaw line set perfectly with determination, and Robert sure hopes that it isn’t.

 

They drive to [R](http://www.elitetraveler.com/travel/destination-guides/europe/munich/the-5-best-restaurants-in-munich/3)estaurant 181 First, because Robert intends to stay as sober as possible this evening, if only to properly witness and remember their first date. When they do arrive, and are greeted by a gorgeous brunette hostess showing them to their table, Robert is even happier for this decision as he gazes at Marco’s face. He is sure their surroundings play some part in it, but Marco looks, if possible, more stunning than ever, sitting across from Robert, an expression of shock accompanying his blush. The dimmed light hits him in the most flattering of ways, his beautiful blond hair looking soft and shiny. Robert lets his eyes take their fill, encouraged by the sense of privacy due to the minimal number of other patrons in the restaurant. He chose this place not only because it is beautiful and classy, but also because it will allow him and Marco to be on an actual date - one where they get to look at each other with no pretense of limited friendship.

 

They are handed the menus, then left to choose in peace, when Marco finally speaks up, the lovely little gape disappearing from his face. “This is very nice.” He says, and his voice sounds distinctly aware and controlled. The only thing that gives away that he is touched besides his previous expression is the fact that the tone of his voice has dropped to a point which would make a weaker man squirm. Robert takes a sip of his water, gulping it down, and revels in the feeling of pride spreading through his chest.

 

Robert chooses the duck, and Marco selects the salmon, both wises choices as assured by their polite waiter, and together they choose the wine. Seduced by the atmosphere, they’re deep in conversation by the time their meals arrive, Marco telling Robert about what he has been up to during the days while they were apart. Robert takes pleasure in listening in; noting the animated look on Marco’s face, the glint in those hazel eyes Robert can’t look away from. He is practically glowing as he shares details from his daily life with Robert, and it is such a good look on him. This is the Marco Robert wants to nourish and take care of, to inspire and protect – physically, mentally, spiritually – in every way there is.

 

When they get started on their meals, Marco makes a half hum-half moan noise low in his throat that has Robert focus on him so intently, he isn’t even aware he is staring until Marco points it out himself. “Thank you for this.” He adds with a grin, but his expression is humbled and flustered, and Robert can tell he enjoys being wooed. 'Next time I'll take you to [D](http://www.elitetraveler.com/finest-dining/restaurant-guide/the-13-best-restaurants-in-dubai/4)ubai' Robert thinks in another brief moment of wildness, managing to keep the thought to himself. Encouraged, he nods, making a mental note to keep this up, to take Marco more places, to show him off. Robert believes they’re headed that way anyway as he reaches out for Marco’s hand on the table, and Marco lets him hold it in his. Robert’s chest is practically puffed with the feeling of pure happiness and success.

 

Before he has a chance to get extra romantic and tell Marco straight up how lucky he is they are where they are, Marco asks him about Robert’s plans for the upcoming days. It brings a sense of awareness to the conversation, bringing them more or less back to the reality where Robert will be unable to spend every waking moment with Marco. It’s not something he wants to think about, but regardless shows Marco respect by answering, and letting him know which mornings and which afternoons he will be busy. Together they decide Marco will be staying at Robert’s house, no hotels or anything of the sort, and that is when Marco brings up the question of Robert’s wife. Robert has figured she would come up eventually, just didn’t expect it to happen at their very first date, when he feels like he is making so much progress with courting Marco. Better sooner than later, Robert figures.

 

“She and I … have an arrangement.” He explains, working on the last bits of his delicious duck and glancing at Marco carefully to see him slowly chewing on his foot, his eyes intent on Robert. Robert feels on the spot, but not necessarily in a bad way, since Marco taking this topic seriously means he is ready to be serious about Robert. Or so Robert hopes, and continues. “If there is someone else, we go for it…”

 

“An open marriage.” Marco finishes for him, only the slight rise of his tone at the end indicating it might be a question. Robert nods in confirmation. “Yes, an open marriage.” He searches Marco’s face for signs of discomfort or unhappiness, but all Marco appears to be is thoughtful. Robert will take it, it’s only natural to need some time to take in the information.

 

Eventually Marco makes a little ticking noise with his tongue, the pout returning to his lips. Suddenly Robert can’t tell which pout it is. Marco’s next question clears it up. “So you can have someone on the side.” It doesn’t even sound like a question. Robert shifts in his seat, extremely in tune with the fact that they’re halfway through the best date of his life, they care about each other deeply, and Marco may think he is just something on the side. Robert won’t take that.

 

“You’re not on the side.” He says, looking Marco in the eye, open, and serious, conveying in every way he knows how to that he means it. Robert reaches for Marco’s hand again, his palm facing up, open like his heart is, giving Marco the opportunity to reject him if he so wishes.

 

Hope mixed with relief flashes across Marco’s eyes, and he takes Robert’s hand, squeezing it loosely. Robert decides not to wait for his reply, and leans in. “We’re on the first of many, many dates.” He says, searching Marco’s face for confirmation. “I hope.” He adds, once again the vulnerable one. He wishes there was a romantic way to tell one’s boyfriend that one’s wife may soon come second to him. There isn’t.

 

Marco nods, looking calm, but a little bashful, his eyes downcast at first, and then meeting Robert’s. The light reflects in them, a literal glint, and Robert’s heart drops in his chest. He doesn’t put a name to the feeling; he can’t allow himself to right now, unless he wants to find himself making more radical gestures on the first date.

 

Perhaps it is enough for tonight that he has taken Marco to this restaurant, and has managed to tell him that Marco is the one Robert cares about, as a central person in Robert’s life.

 

 

 

In the end of the evening, Marco lets Robert pay for dinner, after the briefest of struggles for the check. It is enough of a push-and-pull for Robert to get the picture that Marco is his own man, but at times, he can choose to be Robert’s partner. That choice of his encourages Robert to hold Marco’s hand on their way to the car, and to kiss Marco on every red light they encounter in their way home. Marco melts into every kiss, and it is all Robert can do not to wrap him in his arms and never let him go – not back to Dortmund in a couple of days, nor in general.

 

They can barely separate for air in Robert’s house, not even for long enough to find the bedroom without trouble, briefly ending up pressed together in the hallway. Robert holds Marco’s arms to the wall and leans into the blond hard as they kiss, tongues dancing together as Marco moans into Robert’s lips and squirms against him deliciously. Even through the daze of the kiss, there is so much bubbling inside Robert, he can barely hold it together, pulling Marco as close as he can and still finding it insufficient. Marco responds in kind, tearing himself away only to manhandle Robert into the bedroom, stumbling inside and then climbing onto the bed, their bodies tangled together.

 

Robert helps Marco undress in record time; taking every opportunity he has to slide his hands over Marco’s body and really feel his soft skin, moaning low in his throat at it. It is only when they’re both naked and Robert is inside Marco when something gives way inside Robert and he finally just has to say it.

 

He braces himself on the bed, establishing the pace and thrusts, rocking Marco into the bed, the move of his hips fluid and steady, in direct contrast to his heart beating out of his chest. The sound of Marco moaning and whining for him, here in Robert’s bed, only spurs him on further. “Date me.” Robert growls, barely restraining himself, his hand coming to hold Marco’s arm above his head, the other framing Marco’s face. He gives the blond a wide eyed look, feeling wild with it, like he is running away from something, or towards it. Marco’s mouth, agape, panting, parts wider to let out a little cry with Robert’s next thrust.

 

“I am.” He reassures, his legs spreading to accommodate Robert better, to allow him to slide in further. Robert chokes on a groan and shakes his head, thrusting faster, abandoning control for intensity, despite trying hard not to. “No.” he groans, “More. Let me take you places.” He’s begging, but it sounds demanding. “Show you around, show… you … show you of-f.” His voice wavers some, breaking at the end, his hips stuttering hard into Marco as Marco stiffens and clenches around him hard, prompting Robert’s orgasm with his own.

 

Robert’s mind blanks out with it as they shudder through the high, riding it together. The only sensation Robert is aware of for a moment is Marco’s hands clutching at his hips, pulling and holding Robert in. Robert collapses atop of him, feeling welcome, and warm, euphoric but perfect.

 

It takes a while for them to regain their breathing, and Robert has so much more to say. He doesn’t want to be overbearing though, so he slips out of Marco to clean them up and get the blond under the sheets. As they lay together there, Robert lets himself relax, and is about to drift into sleep, as Marco watches him like he’s got something to say. “Yeah?” Robert asks, daring to hear how his messy dirty talk took it a little far.

 

“I had a great time tonight.” Marco says, his voice soft, and mellow, the smile grazing his beautiful lips making Robert’s heart flutter pathetically.

 

“Yeah?” Robert knows they had a great time; this is less about reassurance and more about hearing from Marco himself what Robert wants to hear. He scoots on closer, pulling the blond in as well, his arm steady around the younger’s waist.

 

Marco nods, humming in his throat. The look he gives Robert is sharp and clever, even after everything they’ve been up to tonight. “I did. You shouldn’t worry about future dates, especially as I’m here with you in your bed… you still seeping out of me.”

 

Robert twitches, mesmerized by Marco’s upturned lips, the expression set on his face. He can think of nothing to say so he just stares. “I’ll date you.” Marco says - his tone warm and husky and strong; filled with promise. It’s the sexiest thing he’s ever said to Robert.

 

They fall asleep together, after a long while of Robert’s mind conjuring up a ton of scenarios for their dates - all of them in public; all of them making it at least a bit obvious it is a date.

 

 

 


End file.
